Avatar:Tashewa's Story
by Tashewa
Summary: Tashewa wants to know more about the planet earth but her father forbids her to go. She needs to find another way to get there.
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR TASHEWAS STORY

My name is Tashewa which means feathers in my language. Many people know the story of the humans against us the na'vi. But after the battle, our home tree that was destroyed re-grew by Eywa's word. The Omaticaya and the humans that stayed on our world grew a hopeful and peaceful bond. All was well, now it's my turn to tell my story.

Chapter 1

I'm the daughter of our tribe leader Jake Sully and our spiritual leader Neytiri. My father changed some of our tribe rules so now I may choose who I shall marry. I have done many different things than other na'vi. One thing is that when I was young I found an ikrans egg in a crystal blue lake. I kept and looked after this egg and a beautiful purple and orange ikran came out. An ikran always lays two eggs and one of them will hatch first and push the other one out the nest. My ikran was just lucky I guess. I have made an amazing bond with my ikran and when we fly together it's like she knows what I want her to do and when. Our bond is so close I have no need to connect the tsaheylu anymore. Her name is Nega. I have decorated her saddle with feathers of most of the birds on Pandora.

Another thing I do differently is the way I dress. I have a purple tube top made out of scales decorated with orange, purple and white feathers and I have a normal na'vi cloth also decorated in feathers. I have short black hair with a single plait on the left side of my head with red, yellow and orange feathers. I also have a small plait on the hair on my tale also with feathers and one feather earring on the right side of my head and a lot of jewellery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The humans are now using the old R.D.A base for a Pandora tour thing. They bring scientists from Earth, give them an avatar and do science stuff all over Pandora. They call it The P.S.D. (The Pandora science Department). It's kind of annoying though because when I try to hunt I have this crowd of scientists watching me from a distance and it really distracts me. My father only allows them in our home tree like once every three weeks. I think that's because my father does not want the Omaticaya people to worry about them too much. My father's old friend Norm is the leader of The P.S.D. and his like my uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm woken up by a loud cry, "_HHHEEELLLPPP_". I quickly get up and look around. I was in a tree. Not my home tree but a tree. I can't believe it, I fell asleep on Nega's back. We were probably flying and I fell asleep and so she landed in a ….tree…..and went to sleep. Wow, weird. I hear the cry again, "_HHHEEELLLPPP!". _Someone really needs help, bad. I look down at Nega still fast asleep. Who knew ikrans could snore, I thought to myself as I listened to this strange sound coming out of her mouth. Focus, Tashewa , focus. Here I am thinking about an ikran snoring while someone is in desperate need of help*sigh*. I lean forward and start taping her head. _"Come on sleepy head wake up"_ I say in a trying not to panic kind of tone. Nega starts to shift a bit. "_Yes, that's it wake up_". She starts to make an annoyed growling sound. "_Would you stop complaining, someone needs our help, very badly and all you need to do is get up and flap your wings to that loud sound. Can you do that?_" she starts to get up very slowly. She is not a morning ikran. I think she thought I was being rude by asking her if she could fly to a noise and wanted to show me that she can do it, and that is what I wanted her to think. By doing this she will get up and fly very quickly to show that she can fly to a noise. So she got up, stretched a bit and jumped right off the tree. A loud rough roar came out of her moth. _"That's the spirit, fly to that noise". _

We landed on a tree just above the noise. It…it was a human. Shame, it must be scary sitting there in the middle of nowhere. I stayed low, I didn't want to give him a fright like oh no a huge monster has come to eat me. This human was in an avatar. He was a strong, fit and healthy looking male. But if he looks so big and tough why was he just sitting there not trying to get up and walk? Maybe he was injured or had a bad sickness? I leaned a little closer to see him. Wow, he had the biggest muscles I have seen in years. I think I was starting to fall for him.

I climbed off of Nega and slowly without a sound went down the tree. I landed on the ground human seemed quite alert and a bit worried. Why is he so scared? He has huge muscles so he could easily take down a pack of viper wolves. I took a closer look at him. That's the problem, he is injured but very badly. I need to help him. _"Hello" _ I said in a calm voice. _" Are you okay?"_ . He stood dead still then hesitated a bit and said _"no,ummmm could you maybe help me?"_ I giggled a bit. _"Don't sound so scared…" _I walked around the trunk so he could see who he was talking to. _"And of course I will help you" _ from above I could her Nega slowly climbing down the tree. She knew that it's okay for him to see her now. The human clenched on his wound. _"Thank you" _ he said in a painful but happy voice. I called for Nega and helped the human on to her. We took off. The human held quite tightly on to Nega. I have a feeling that it might only be his second or third time in the air. He was in much pain but to our advantage home was quite close so it won't be that bad of a flight. I leant over to Nega._" Dad is going to kill us."_ I whispered to her. She made a harsh roar. _"Of course both of us, I'm not going to take all the blame for this." _ Home tree was now in site.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

We landed by the West branch, it's like the ikran hot spot there. I helped the human off of Nega. Nega started to groan._" Fine you earned it" _I said to her giving her a piece of a yerik'sthroat. I seated the man on the West branch. I told him to stay where he was until I came back. I walked down to the home tree's ****centre ground, were my father was. As my father saw me he stood up looking quit angry. **_"_**_I thoughtyou said you would come before sun down" _I didn't know how to answer him. _"Well…" _ I thought about what I should say, should I tell him I fell asleep before I came back and found a human and brought him with me to the home tree or should I just say I was here the whole time? He started to look angry, so I quickly blurted it all out._"Nega and I fell asleep in a tree and when we woke up we found a human and brought him here_" I spoke so quickly it took him some time to make out what just said._ "Bring him here." _ My mother said interrupting us while walking down the home tree's spiral.


End file.
